MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/26 July 2014
23:36:28 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 23:36:54 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 00:13:01 -!- Huff has joined Special:Chat 00:13:26 -!- Huff has left Special:Chat 02:15:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 03:00:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 03:15:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 06:30:10 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 07:54:12 -!- Obiteljskogospodarstvo.marjevic has joined Special:Chat 07:55:06 Several micronations have issued coins, 07:55:09 -!- KingLloyd has joined Special:Chat 07:55:18 hi 07:55:43 -!- KingLloyd has left Special:Chat 07:55:50 Etymology 07:58:03 Several micro-nations have issued coins, 07:59:51 -!- KingLloyd has joined Special:Chat 08:00:20 can anyone tell me if the video loader in messed up? 08:00:50 The Montevideo Convention was one attempt to create a legal definition 08:01:10 KingLloyd hi... 08:09:30 -!- Obiteljskogospodarstvo.marjevic has left Special:Chat 09:45:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 12:25:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 12:25:16 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 12:26:02 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 12:26:48 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 12:27:35 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 12:28:21 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 12:29:08 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 12:29:54 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 12:30:41 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 12:31:27 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 12:32:13 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 12:33:00 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 12:33:47 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 12:34:33 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 12:35:20 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 12:36:06 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 12:37:02 -!- SwindonCountry has left Special:Chat 12:50:04 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 13:15:21 -!- Austenasia has joined Special:Chat 13:15:32 Hello there 13:29:42 -!- Austenasia has left Special:Chat 13:35:26 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 13:35:30 Hello chaps. 13:47:55 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 13:48:00 hello 14:45:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 14:47:09 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 14:47:12 I am back. 14:47:26 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 14:47:31 Hello there. 14:47:36 hi 14:50:33 How are you? 14:51:18 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 15:00:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 15:04:26 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 15:06:27 Hello? 15:17:50 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 15:24:46 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 15:24:48 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 15:26:19 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 15:26:25 hey 15:26:43 I got on and then I left for a bit haha 15:32:06 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 15:33:02 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 15:33:43 o/ 15:36:20 Whats up? 15:36:29 Nothing much, how are you? 15:37:35 Fine. 15:38:07 When I get 10 more citizens Smithville will have 100 Citizens. 15:38:38 That's awesome 15:41:53 Its a possibility that I might have to get an Army. 15:42:49 War is near for me. 15:43:01 Some american is going to bring me down. 15:43:03 You're moving up the food chain 15:43:15 What does that mean? 15:43:18 what part of the world is smithville located 15:43:30 It means you are becoming more prominent and powerful 15:43:31 I mean I already won the Smithian Revolution. 15:43:37 at least among micronations 15:43:52 I am already very powerful. 15:47:57 We already defeated the US Once. 15:48:09 In a war. 15:48:15 Which was the War for our Independance. 15:49:24 I will be talking to the Chairman of the Joint Cheifs of Staff of Smithville. 15:49:41 His name is David K, I appointed him myself. 15:49:54 wow 15:49:55 Hey 15:49:58 i gtg 15:50:03 Bye..... 15:50:06 I;ll be on later maybe, ttyl 15:50:11 Okay. 15:50:13 Bye. 15:50:31 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 16:05:08 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 16:05:12 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:05:58 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:06:45 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:07:31 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:08:17 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:09:04 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:09:50 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:10:36 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:11:23 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:12:09 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:20:08 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 16:20:33 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:21:20 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:22:06 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:22:52 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:23:39 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:24:25 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:25:11 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:25:54 -!- Qazxs34! has joined Special:Chat 16:25:58 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:26:27 -!- KingLloyd has joined Special:Chat 16:26:49 hi, good day to you all... 16:26:53 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:26:58 -!- Qazxs34! has left Special:Chat 16:27:44 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:28:31 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:29:17 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:30:03 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:30:50 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:31:36 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:32:15 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:33:01 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:33:48 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:34:34 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:35:21 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:36:07 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:36:53 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:37:40 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:38:22 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:39:08 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:39:34 -!- SwindonCountry has left Special:Chat 17:30:48 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 17:30:54 Hello everyone! 17:36:01 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 17:39:47 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 17:40:13 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 17:40:13 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 17:40:58 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 18:11:39 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 18:30:34 -!- KingLloyd has left Special:Chat 18:41:43 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:42:09 -!- SwindonCountry has left Special:Chat 19:05:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 21:10:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 22:04:12 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 22:31:44 -!- FosterIslandRepublic has joined Special:Chat 22:31:50 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 22:32:10 -!- FosterIslandRepublic has left Special:Chat 22:32:11 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 22:33:26 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 22:33:30 Hello. 22:33:35 hey 22:33:36 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 22:33:44 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 22:33:49 Sorry. 22:33:51 Error. 22:33:58 ? 22:34:43 I was thinking for a while. 22:34:51 Yeah? 22:34:56 People from the US have been preasuring me. 22:35:13 I feel like war is coming. 22:35:20 Pressuring you to do what? 22:36:12 The US is warmongering. 22:36:55 Where next do you think the US in going to invade? 22:37:38 To be honest I see another recession hitting sometime after 2016. And i see a really bad war occuring after 2020 22:37:38 The US is probably going to fight from the inside. 22:37:52 What nations we talkin 22:38:21 You see a US Loyalist is planning to take over the country. 22:38:36 Extremism....really? 22:38:53 The leader of the Militant Group I do know is Jason. 22:39:03 Not the Serial Killer from the movies. 22:39:11 haha 22:39:18 i see 22:42:30 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:42:39 !updatelogs 22:42:39 Sabovia: Logs updated (added ~29 to log page). 22:42:45 o/ 22:43:11 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:43:31 What do you think of the new theme so far? 22:43:35 It's not finished, however. 22:43:38 Its nice. 22:44:02 I really like it. 22:44:04 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:44:53 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:45:08 Is it fully showing for you? 22:45:39 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:46:27 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:47:04 -!- KingLloyd has joined Special:Chat 22:47:13 Good afternoon.. 22:47:16 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:47:18 Everything is showing up fine. But the light gray over the dark gray letters doesn't look good. And there's too much white left over on the home screen. But i know I know, you're still working on it 22:47:20 Hello! 22:47:23 Good Afternoon to you too. 22:47:42 Great job so far though 22:47:47 UC, I'm working on the navbar. 22:47:59 I don't like the default look for it. 22:48:11 I see 22:48:13 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:48:38 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 22:48:42 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:49:00 The thing is, I have to find the CSS for it. 22:49:18 right right 22:49:26 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:49:56 Sabovia, I found out about an American Militant group planning to retake Smithville for the US. 22:50:07 What should I do? 22:50:22 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:50:37 Obviously they will not stop until every Millimeter of the land is in US hands again. 22:50:51 Ah. 22:51:00 Is there any proof of this? 22:51:06 Not yet. 22:51:17 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:51:17 But one of my agents told me about 4 Militants. 22:51:46 An agent from the SIA Smithville Intelligence Agency. 22:52:26 Lemme tell ya something. Don't f*ck with Americans, excuse my french. Some Americans have gone so extreme with their patriotism that they have become the new loyalists, which they ironically were fighting against 200 years ago! 22:52:28 Ah, does he/she have any proof? 22:53:08 No, but he did find a small Fort. 22:53:09 Yeah evidence is crucial. Don't pull a Bush XD 22:53:21 With an American Flag. 22:53:30 What do you think of the new version of the logo. 22:53:37 Its nice. 22:53:46 Better than the old one? 22:53:57 I love it "Free online Micronational Database" 22:54:11 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 22:54:13 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:54:15 He also found Documents saying that all Micronations are to belong to the US. 22:54:16 It makes microwiki look mre professional 22:54:29 He told me about it right away. 22:54:34 Heh, your base are belongs to us. 22:54:37 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 22:54:41 Hello everyone. 22:54:41 o/ 22:55:09 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 22:55:09 Love the logo Sabovia. 22:55:40 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:55:40 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:55:40 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:56:04 Dangit, I must leave. 22:56:04 o/ 22:56:06 Good day everyone. 22:56:27 Adios 22:56:32 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 22:56:37 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 22:57:16 I found that the only logical way to defeat the Militants was to build up an Army. 22:57:34 I am making The Armed Forces of the Republic of Smithville. 22:57:45 Made up of Marines, Navy, and Army. 22:57:50 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:57:50 Just don't be the aggressor 22:57:57 That looks really bad 22:58:02 True. 22:58:28 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:59:17 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:59:17 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:00:12 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 23:01:05 I will only go to war only for the defense of allies, or if we we're attacked. 23:03:03 Also, we would like to become allies with UCS. 23:08:36 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:08:58 Smithville PM 23:09:27 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:10:14 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:11:10 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 23:13:52 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:14:18 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:14:20 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:14:21 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:14:21 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:14:59 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:15:08 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:15:39 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:16:12 -!- LurkSAR has joined Special:Chat 23:16:20 o/ 23:16:26 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:16:39 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:17:09 Hi 23:17:34 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 23:17:35 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:17:46 How are you 23:18:12 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:18:59 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:19:46 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:20:33 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:21:20 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:21:56 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:22:20 Does anyone think the background is too dark? 23:22:48 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:22:49 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:23:17 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 23:23:18 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 23:23:28 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:23:55 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 23:24:07 I think it could be a little lighter 23:24:21 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:25:12 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:25:18 -!- OrangeHills has joined Special:Chat 23:25:25 Da'wegs Jitwebük! o/ 23:25:25 hey o/ 23:25:51 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:25:58 And about the background. It's fine. However, the top bar (Community, Recent Activity, etc.) should be white, not the color it is. 23:26:31 Hello 23:26:33 I agree 23:26:39 I think it's broken there 23:26:42 Yep, I'll fix that in the morning. 23:26:46 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 23:26:55 Good, good. 23:26:56 I have no idea, but I'll bear with Andrew's process until it's finished. 23:27:00 Then I'll judge. 23:27:08 ^ 23:27:30 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:28:26 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 23:28:54 So, who is this KingLloyd person? 23:28:58 I've never seen him. 23:29:40 :( 23:29:45 Everybody is leaving... 23:29:59 I'm not leaving 23:30:01 :p 23:30:02 :D 23:30:36 Back. 23:30:51 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:31:30 The theme should look fantastic when it's finished. 23:31:31 o/ 23:31:37 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:31:47 I do not doubt that at all Sabovia :) 23:32:13 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:32:39 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 23:32:49 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 23:32:49 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 23:32:59 Ah, thanks. 23:33:06 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:33:19 No problem. 23:33:20 Indeed. 23:33:43 What is the communities ideas for the theme? 23:33:44 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 23:33:45 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:33:50 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:34:25 And Sabovia. I have subdivisions in my nation with long names spelled in American English. I would rather not go through and officially change their names, so could that possibly be an exception to the British English rule?? 23:34:38 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:34:47 And I have no further opinions on the theme at this point in time. 23:34:51 The british english rule is stupid 23:35:17 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:35:18 The majority of people in the world speak and write in an alternative variation to British English 23:35:28 It's manageable, despite it being an inconvenience to many people, including me. 23:36:07 I can personally accommodate my computer to spell check in British English, so I do not have to bother with it very much at all. 23:36:13 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 23:36:16 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:37:01 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:37:33 However, I am hoping Proper Nouns (Such as National or Sub-National Long Names) are not affected by this rule. 23:37:44 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:38:12 Oh, and one more thing Sabovia. 23:38:20 And regarding the theme, the dark gray against the bright white isn't very appealing. the white should have a darker shade and the dark gray should be a little lighter. 23:38:33 Orange: I'm unsure on that. 23:38:39 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 23:38:41 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:38:51 Ironically, Sabovia, Your nation's article is not written entirely in British English. 23:39:00 I found errors in spelling XD 23:39:05 I'm very busy at the moment. 23:39:14 Not to worry, I am fixing that issue as we speak 23:39:20 hehe 23:39:28 Feel free to fix mine XD 23:39:31 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:39:48 I don't even know all the rules of british english 23:40:00 I will check your page out. :) 23:40:12 Thanks :) 23:40:18 And I agree with UCS, the theme should not be so contrasting. 23:40:19 Orange, I really didn't like what you were implying. 23:40:28 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 23:40:29 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:40:30 What was I implying?? 23:41:17 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:41:21 To me, it sounded like "Well, your page isn't written in British English, so why should mine be?", I hope I'm wrong in that assumption. 23:42:00 You are indeed wrong in your assumption. However, I do sincerely apologise if I sounded that way. 23:42:08 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:42:16 It's fine. 2014 07 26